True Self
by Iceyfire141
Summary: Yuuki has finally transformed into her vampire self, but can't feel happy anymore. As Yuuki discovers the REAL reason why she prepares for not only the battle of her life but to choose the love of her life. Continuation of Five Days Later. Please R&R! :
1. What I missed out on

Iceyfire: Okay sorry this took long! I still haven't finished my summer HW! I'm really trying to for you guys though!

Zero: So how was toture?

Iceyfire: Horrible, I hate all my classes. &grade SUCKS!

Yuuki: Don't feel bad, at least you have your readers.

Iceyfire: Please review or in the least please subscribe to it to make my school year happier!

Zero: School can never be a happy place.

Iceyfire: True that but reviewers make it better. By the way **_I DO NOT OWN VK NOR DID I EVER. _**

_By the way the underlined Italics is Yuuki's vampire conscious the regular Italics is Yuuki Reg. Conscious. _

* * *

Normal pov

"Sir, we need to start gathering the others now that the time has come."

"Right you are. Come here so we may inform them."

"Yes sir."

The new made level D vampire exposed bite marks on his neck to the older vampire. On the bite mark, the older vampire placed a drop of red liquid from his fingertip onto the mark.

"And now we just wait." the older vampire said with a nasty smirk placed on his lips.

-Cross academy-

**Yuuki's pov**

_Now that my classes in the day are shrunken or more like switched to the night time let's see what kind of torture they will put me through now that adults call education..._

A day- (day class) Math, English, Art (NC) Vampire history, Combat training, Chemistry, Latin, pureblood society training. _Am I really that clumsy and awkward as a pureblood that I need someone to teach me how to act?_

"OW" I say as I rub my nose. _Okay, point proven who ever made this happen, just don't hurt me anymore._

"Yuuki did you fall again?" I hear the chairman yell from downstairs with concern wrapped in the voice.

"No the floor decided to come up and smack me in the face." I reply glaring at the floor. (A/n- I knew the floor was mean! Now how do I get around with out the floor coming up to smack me too?)

"Be careful!" He yells back the concern from moments ago disappear.

_Let's see what else?_

B day- (DC) Music, Science, Social studies. (NC)- Literature, power training, Algebra, pureblood society training, Modern foreign languages. _ Crap why algebra! Why not regular math?_

C day- (DC) - (day class) Math, English, P.E (NC) Vampire history, Combat training, Chemistry, Latin, pureblood society training. _Seriously!_

D-day- (DC) Science, Social studies, Art. (NC)- Literature, power training, Algebra, pureblood society training, Modern foreign languages.

_Can't I even have lunch or do I have it here from now on. Okay seriously it's not even funny how much torture this whole thing is going to be. However, what if I got Zero to help me with some of it like algebra and stuff? _

_Anyways, since I have the last three classes and class last for about an hour each I have to be ready by three p.m... What time is it now?_

I look at the clock next to my bed. Oh, it's only 2:30. SHIT it's already 2:30! I have to get ready. I run to the shower and turn on the water waiting for it to warm up. Once I get in the shower, the warm water feels relaxing and releases all the tensions caused by the day before. After the shower, I change into my old day class uniform. I grab my Math and English textbooks.

"Let's just hope that today is and A day." I sigh with my finger crossed

In the kitchen, I grab an apple and run out the door. Thank God today is cloudy.

Once I get to the school buildings, I see a group of students outside.

_Good I can still make it._

I run to my Math class and gladly sit down in my seat. Just as I sit down the bell rings and students start to pour in. I keep my head down so that no one will bug me and make a big scene.

Unfortunately, my math teacher welcomes me back with the most unpleasing feeling around

"Why did you miss school last week Miss. Cross?" He asks in a menacing tone.

"Uh...I had the flu and was told to stay in bed sir." I say scratching the back of my head.

Suddenly I feel someone glaring holes into my back. _Well what else I was supposed to say! Oh, sorry I was just turning back into a pureblood vampire I hope you don't mind. Yeah right, they would put me in a crazy hole._

"Very well, but you missed lessons so I hope to see you after class to give you your missed homework assignments." he says with a pleasing smugish smile.

_WHY ME!_

Once the lesson begins, Yuri passes me two notes. I open one at a time.

The first one is in Yuri's handwriting:

_Where have you been? _

_You weren't in our dorm so you couldn't have been sick._

_How was it so serious that Zero looked like he was going through hell? _

_What up with the hair did you get extensions?_

_What should I say? That I got extensions or that it grew out._

_-Yuri _

_What ever you can think of, say that you had a deadly flu and that that's why you weren't in your dorm._

_And your helping again why bloodlust?_

_Why do you care just start writing._

I start scribbling down on the other side of the note and it says something like this:

_I was sick actually but I had a contagious and life-threatening flu so the Chairman made me stay in my room. What do you mean about Zero going through hell? Whenever I saw him, he looked fine._

_-Yuuki-_

I pass the note to Yuri. After I make sure she gets the note, I read the other one and this time in Zero's handwriting.

_Forget __EVE__**R**__YTHING__ I sa__**i**__d yesterday._

_**D**__on't be reckless in the daytime. Y__**o**__u're a creature now so the sun __hurts__ you. _(A/n- Some letters are supposed to be bold.)

_Make sure to have Artemis with you. Cause you need it for training later._

_-Zero_

He doesn't have to be mean about it though. I mean it's not like-

_It's not like what? You WANTED to get closer to Kaname and now you can._

_Why like this, now Zero will hate me. I'm what he hates most! What am I supposed to do!_

_Well, you can tell him to back off and that your life is yours not his. :P_

_You so are not helping you know -_-._

_Anyways that's why I let you be the body and me be the subconscious. That way I won't deal with this. Now leave me alone and me up when the REAL classes start instead of this human crap._

_Thanks, not._

_Why should I forget what he said? Does someone in the night class read minds or something?_

_Ummmm…._

I scribble down something like this:

_Yeah I know I know I have to stay out of the sun. _

_Besides, you should know that I carry Artemis with me EVERYWHERE. I'm not that stupid._

_Am I really just a creature now?_

-Yuuki (A/n – I know the last line isn't really like her but I just had the need to say that. T_T)

I crunch up the note and when the bell rings I throw the note at his head and speed walk for the door before either Yuri or Zero could catch me.

Thank God, I don't sit anywhere near Yuri or Zero during English.

Other than the fact that I don't sit near them and that now more people are trying to glare holes in my back class went just about the same as math.

The teacher asked the same things and told me I needed to catch up on homework.

Once class begins, I start to look out the window and notice a woman outside. Her hair is silver like Zero's but a share or two darker. Yet her eyes are glowing red and before I know it, I'm drifting off into a peaceful yet disturbing sleep.

-In the dream we shall go -

_I appear in a dark room. I look around and try to take in my surroundings. The walls are painted a dark, deep red while the floor is covered with velvet carpeting._

_In front of me, there is a black leather chair. Other than that, the only other piece of furniture is a small table next to the chair that contains a glass of water._

_The only light in the room is a warm fire with the colors of yellow, orange and read all playing, and fighting each other in the fire to be able to be seen._

_After 5 minutes, a young man walks to the chair and start speaking._

"_Sir half of our members have gathered. Unfortunately, your nephew has killed the rest."_

"_Unfortunate indeed, we must go create more then. Once we have finished that then we may visit my troublesome nephew and my lively little niece."_

"_Yes master Rido."_

_After the voices finish, the figure next to the chair disappears into the darkness until there is nothing but air._

"_My dear niece, now what do I owe this visit to." the man in the chair says as he start to get up._

_Fear starts to run relay laps in my veins, while my heart start beating fast enough that it could break free from my chest if it weren't for my ribs._

_Just when I'm about to see the man's face darkness starts to blur my vision until I can no longer see._

"Yuuki, Yuuki wake up. Class is over." Someone says.

"What?" I look up and see Yuri looking at me with concern waltzing into her eyes once I look up.

"Yuuki are you okay you look pale." Yuri asks with the concern now the only thing I can find in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm just fine. I just had a really weird dream that's all." I reply trying to smile to convince her.

"Are you sure?" She asks again not quite buying my act.

"Yeah let's go. I have Art next don't I?" I say.

"Yeah, well see you later. And don't forget to tell me what REALLY happened." she says with a huge emphasis on the really part.

As I get up, I look out the window again with the lady now gone.

_Weird._

Once I get to the art room, I feel relaxed again.

All the better the art teacher gives my class a free period to draw whatever we want using any materials to celebrate the fact that I'm healthy again.

_At least one teacher likes me._

I take out my sketchpad and start to draw random lines to get the only working side of my brain to start working.

When the bell rings I look down at what I though would be random doodles and lines but instead I get a picture that scares me pale.

Page there is a man who is smiling as if he achieved something that wasn't a very good goal. The reason why it scared me so much was that he looked exactly like that man a few nights ago, the one that attacked me.

I slap shut my drawing pad and run out the door with my things. I go to the chairman's house that is like two minutes from the art room.

I run to my room, throw the pad with the books and my bed, and change into the white uniform. After I get on my shoes, I check for Artemis to make sure my weapon is there.

After I made sure that Artemis is there, I take a quick look in my mirror.

The girl looking back at me looks like a complete stranger. She has hair that goes to her waist, with the tip of her fangs showing from under her lip and in the white uniform makes her skin paler then ever.

_No time to waste Yuuki you still are a guardian whether you like it or not._

I run to the gate and make it just before the gate opens. Somehow, my side stays completely quiet today so I just stand around.

When I turn around, I start to have the feeling that over 20 fangirls are trying to kill me by glaring daggers.

When I turn around my thought was proven right. Then I start getting curses called at me with other chants as the fangirls start to try to attack me.

Luckily, Zero comes along in time to see me be harassed by the girls and scares them away far enough that we don't have anyone to even bother about getting to close.

After all the girls leave all of the night class start to walk by to the school buildings, some ignoring me while others glare at me, especially Ruka.

After a 5 minute walk we arrive at the school buildings and are about to enter the doors. I look back at Zero pleadingly. That's when I notice Zero is wearing a white uniform too.

_Oh great now he is taking classes at night to make sure Kaname doesn't attack me again. Speaking of Kaname…._

_Ooooo, are we starting the REAL classes now? Are we are we are we?_

_Yes now shut up. I don't want to make myself look like an idiot._

_Now my night of true torture begins._

_

* * *

_

_Iceyfire141: PLEASE R&R! when i get at least 5 reviews I swear I will continue. But you **MUST **review._

_Yuuki: Please review I don't want to be stuck standing up!_

_Zero: And I hate this fuckin uniform now review._


	2. Why me?

Icyefire141: I'm sooo sorry i neglected you guys.. :'( I feel soo bad, but i didn't have any ideas which is why this is shorter than i wanted it to be.

Zero: Shame on you.

Iceyfire141: Who asked you?

Zero: Me, myself and I.

Iceyfire141: gth.

**disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire knight. I do not have anywhere near that kind of creativity or money. I am just that pathetic. lol**

* * *

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrong._

_A passage from the book Corinthians. _

**Zero's p.o.v**

_Why am I in a fucking vampire uniform….I know that I have to train Yuuki later but do I really have to sit in these retarded classes?_

As the vampire teacher finished his introduction, he told both Yuuki and me all the rules and had us introduce ourselves even though all the rich snobs knew us already.

"Okay Mr. Vampire hunter why don't you introduce yourself first now?" The old creep said with a sluggish smile.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say creep." I retorted back with a cocky attitude.

"Zero Kiryu, 18 years old, school perfect, and vampire hunter." I stated rather bluntly.

"Now your turn Miss. Cross" He slowly stated as If talking to a dimwit, with a rather bored and angered tone.

Yuuki just smiled kindly and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki Kuran, age 17, I am also a school perfect as you all know." she said finishing with a genuine smile.

After introducing herself, everyone in the room sat there dumbfounded, but me, Yuuki, and the king of assholes. _The look on there faces was so worth wearing this uniform. Remind me to actually thank Cross later, not kill him._

The teacher tells us to sit anywhere. Yuuki goes to sit next to the asshole. I take a seat near the back of the class so daggers don't shoot me through the eyes of all the demons in the fuckin' class. Let's see how long it is before I fall asleep. I stare outside the window, not bothering to pay attention to anything going on. I did though, bring a tape recorder for Yuuki since she probably is either asleep or staring at the asshole. That way instead of copying notes she can finally for once create her own. I just let the recorder do it's job and finally decide that the scenery outside bores me. My eyes drift close and soon enough, I fall asleep.

~~~~in the dream~~~~~

I look out my window and see Yuuki outside without her jacket on, even though it is snowing outside.

The snow flakes fall on top of Yuuki's head making it look like she had gotten up from falling into the snow. I come outside with her jacket when the bitch from _that_ night come and takes her away. Ichiru appears laughing like a fuckin' idiot shouting " you FAILED Zero, you FAILED. You actually though you could protect her. What sort of pathtic excuse of a human are you? Oh wait you aren't human. You're a BEAST. You'll never have her retard. Even the Kuran asshole is a better choice than you."

"Shut up!" I scream.

I try to grab bloody rose form where it usually is, but when it's not there. Before I know it Kuran attacks me. With Ichiru disappearing into the distant with the bitch/

"The only reason I'm letting you live Kiryu, is leaving right now. I suggest unless you do something about within' the next hour you won't be alive to train her after this so-called-dream of yours Kiryu." He hisses with disgust.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one that let her down. From what I think, you _**gave **_her to that pureblood bastard. Really, it's my fault as much it is yours, you dumbshit." I yell back. As I push him off of me to run to Yuuki.

I running to the limo I trip on all these vines that pop out of the ground, while the pureblood with her is STILL walking towards the limo. I grab Yuuki from the monster and carry her bridal style to the chairman's house.

"What a great fuckin' dream I'm having today." I sigh with discomfort. I finally arrive to the house and open the door walking to Yuuki's room. I put her down and look for the bloody rose. I find it and try to shoot myself wake up, only problem is that it doesn't work. I start bleeding from the heavy wound. Yuuki starts to awake with pure bloodlust shown in her eyes.

"oh mother fucking hell no, not today." I cry.

I set myself in a battle stance to protect myself from Yuuki only she never comes. Not until five minutes later when I'm trying to heal my wound.

"Let me heal that for you Zero." Yuuki says in a seductress's voice. As much as I know it's not really her, it still works. Soon, I'm left on the floor with ¾ of my blood sucked out from the so-called Yuuki in front of me.

"Where the hell did I go wrong!"\ I scream frustrated at myself.

Yuuki walks next to my head and bends down to my ear. " Do you really not know! Do you really not know you idiot! It was when you came into my life you filthy piece of shit." she hisses with the most anger I hope will ever see in my life from her.

"No, that's not true. That not true! I asked you, when I first came, if I was the worst thing that has ever happened to you! I told you if I was a burden that you should just left me alone. You said the worst thing that happened to you was when you realized that you lost your memories from before Kaname found you!" I yell.

My eyesight starts to blur with tears, I wipe them away and try to stand up. Without, any balance I fall, except instead of hitting the floor I hit the wall on the otherside of the room. I'm picked up and thrown **through** the walls landing in the chairman's office.

Before I can even react, Yuuki is on top of me pinning me down to the floor.

"Zero of all people, you should know the definition of something called lying." Yuukis whispers before the Chairman pulls her back. A small hope of relief floods through me. I guess even after all those years of me hating him, he might actually be okay.

"Let me finish it. You go to have your fun, now it's my turn." He sneers at her swinging the hunter sword at her to back her off. All the relief in my body drains away.

"Zero, Zero, Zero. You thought you could actually be accepted here? I may be pretty stupid, yet even I know a monster when I see one. YOU, are the worst monster I have ever seen, now for the extermination of a monster that will make me a legend again." He shouts as he swings down the sword.

"NOOOOO!" I scream.

"Zero! Zero are you okay!" Yuuki says with concern flooding into her chocolate eyes.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME. MONSTER." I say with utter distaste.

"O-okay." She replies backing away, with obvious sadness replacing the concern.

"Sorry about bugging you then." She says lowering her head, as she walks out the classroom.

"What do we have now?" I say as I pullout my schedule. _Combat Training. "oh fucking shit."_

~~~Combat Practice~~~~~

"Okay Yuuki, give me your best shot." I say holding my arms out wide open.

"I-I can't. Wouldn't it hurt you." She said looking up at me with her concerning eyes again.

"I deserve it for what I said earlier." I say with a sigh. "Besides, I took worse." I say with a sly smirk.

"Oh really, we'll see about that now won't we." Yuuki replies with a determined face on.

"Bring it on princess." I say with a soft laugh.

**Yuuki's p.o.v**

"What ever you say Zero" I say laughing.

For the next hour, we fight against each other, until we are tired to the point of passing out. I can barely hold my scythe anymore as I sit down on the ground next to Zero.

"Okay I think we can take a break now" Zero said

"I don't know what do you think?" I reply smiling.

"Yeah I think so." Zero replies grinning for once.

"I want things to stay like this forever Zero." I whisper quietly.

"It may not stay like this forever, but it doesn't mean that all changes are terrible." Zero whispers back.

"How do you know?" I say confused _so far every change for you has made you loose something you care about._

"Because I came here. and Yuuki, if I am ever a burden to you, tell me okay?" Zero replies getting up and walking to our next class.

I grab my stuff and look at my schedule to see what I have next.

_chemistry_.

"Crap, I'm going to fail this class." I whine.

_Not with me here. Or did you forget about me already. Just let me pay attention. You sleep before we pass out._

_and you are being helpful blood lust because?_

_You are NOT going to make a fool of us._

_Sure go ahead._

I wake up an hour later with Zero shaking the shit outta me.

"Yuuki come on, most of the teachers in the day campus don't like you, you don't want that to happen here either do you?" Zero says anooyed

"No need to be mean! Anyways let's go." I say. (A/N- this is basically how the rest of the night went.)

**Kaname's p.o.v**

_There isn't enough time left, I need more time. Fast._

* * *

Iceyfire141: I do not like how this chapter came out but I think I made you guys suffer too much by waiting for me so I want to thank all the people who were patient with me:

-YuukiKiryuudarkangel

-kerri

-Meggerz The Anime Freak X3

-Taeniaea

-Purplestars11

-Feuwitch

and those who read this without reviewing! Including everyone else I forgot to mention. And If you do review I will make sure to say thanks in the next chapter :)

Laters!


	3. New routine

Icey: I'm so sorry I abandoned you guys for a while. The last time I posted was in what, March? I hate CMT's, Finals, and placement exams. .  
Zero: You left us alone for test!  
Yuuki: I feel your pain.  
Zero: Well, explain because I certainly don't!  
Icey: Not my fault I had two C's, wait, let me rephrase that. Not my fault my teachers hated me.  
Zero: You purposely miss class some classes.  
Icey: Oops?  
Thank you so much to the following readers who reviewed the last chapter or subscribed!  
**-purplestars11**  
**-Sapphiet**  
**-ADemonDream**  
**-Ayame0217**  
**-Taeniaea**  
**-and other anonymous reviewers.  
**Icey: Thanks again! * disclaimers- I do not own, nor will I ever, own the awesome series called vampire knight.

* * *

**Yuuki's ****pov**

I open the door with Zero following sleepily behind me.  
"So tired. I think I'm just going to skip homework" I say tonight with a blissful grin at the thought of a good night ( or morning) sleep.  
"Not if I can help it. You need to finish your homework so you can make a good first impression." Zero replies groggily.  
"WHHHYYYYY?" I whine softly.  
"Because I said so. Besides, soon you may have only night time classes. Enjoy the little time you have left in the day." Zero says with a regretful sigh.  
"Fine" I huff.  
"Okay, now you start on the homework while I take a shower." Zero says walking away.  
I pull out the stacks of homework we received and look at the first page.

_Dear Miss Kuran,_  
_Due to the fact that you have just entered our classes,_  
_you will be given homework from the beginning lessons._  
_That does not mean you don't have to pay attention in class._  
_At the end of each class you will be quizzed on what we went over that day._  
_The quizzes will not affect your grade. But if you fail it, you will receive homework on it._  
_If multiple assignments are turned in undone and not handed in you will receive a project._  
_If you have any questions feel free to ask your teachers we are here to help_  
_and will be honored to help the youngest pureblood princess._  
_We wish you luck,_  
_The night class teachers_

"Oh if only they knew how much luck I need to pass one class." I sigh bitterly.  
Alright let's start with history.  
Since the beginning of the human race, we vampires have been around. We were the ones that helped create the so many level E's that are around today because of a war that had broken out between the hunters and vampires. What two kinds of vampires are we (not including the level e's) ?  
The _ _ _ _ _ _and the _ _ _ _ _.  
(A/N- Many of the questions you will see from her history class I made up )  
"Yuuki please tell me that you know the answer to that one at least." Zero says from behind me.  
"um..." I start  
_The ancients and the purebloods._  
"The ancient and the pureblood vampires?" I say  
"okay good, so you're not that hopeless." Zero says witha sigh of relief.  
"Hey! Believe it or not I think I may actually do better with these classes than the day classes. I don't know why, but I think I will." I say half full of confidence and half full of disbelief.  
_Like hell you don't know why. If it weren't for me you will flunk._  
_I know thanks. But it's not like i'm going to tell him that my bloodlust actually has a brain and can learn. Maybe you stole my learning capability when you were shut away._  
_No, unfortunately, you're just that stupid._  
_I hate you._  
_Love you too hun. Ew. That had a nasty ring to it._  
_Yes it did. Never say that again. Alright let's get this homework done!_  
As me and Zero are doing the homework I actually finish before him!  
"Holy crap Yuuki, not only do you actually finish ALL your homework without help, but you actually finish before me." He chuckles. "The world is coming to an end. Run!'  
Before I can even retort back he starts to laugh at his own joke.  
_Thanks._  
_Well, we have to get through this right? Might as well get over with it._  
"Hey Zero," I say when his laughter dies down. "You should laugh more often."  
"Why?" He ask me with a curious face.  
"Because I like your laugh.. It's nice" I say blushing a bit. I get up and put the complete homework away. I look up and smile as I see Zero blushing while trying to finish his last page of homeowrk.  
"Night Zero" I say softly.  
"Night Yuuki. If you need me, don't be afraid to yell, or if anything just come running into my room and tackle me." Zero replies.  
I nod quietly and head to my room.  
"Finally, I can sleep." I whisper.

**Zero's pov**

I put my now completed homework away. I grab my bag and walk into my room. I open the door and welcome the oh so familiar room. I drop the bag near the door and change. As soon as I plop down on my bed Yuuki comes sprinting in and jumping on top of me.  
"ZERO!"Yuuki screams.  
"I quickly sit up right making sure not to move her to much. Once I'm up right, I quickly wrap my arms around her and ask her what's wrong.  
"T-th-the man, with the weird eyes was there. An-and, he was trying to unlock my window and it was almost opening an-and"  
"It's okay," I whisper. while rubbing her back "You're here now. Everything will be alright. I'll protect you no matter what. Now why don't you sleep closer to this side so you're away from the window." I say  
Yuuki nods still shaken from her dream or whatever just happened. I grab the blankets on the foot of the bed and pull them over us. I then wrap my arms loosely around Yuuki and fall asleep with her back facing me.  
BEEP BEEEP BEEP.  
I groan as I get up to shut off the annoying clock. After, I turn around and see Yuuki with a peaceful grin on her face.  
_I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.  
_I chuckle at that thought.  
_If only...  
_I inwardly groan as I grab my uniform and get into the bathroom to shower. I come out drying my hair with my towel. I throw the towel and my pajamas' with the rest of the dirty things needing to be washed. I pick up my bag and sigh before I look back at Yuuki. One of her legs is uncovered by the blanket hanging off of the bed, while her hair is completely wild and messy, and she is hugging the pillow I was using to sleep with. I smile at her before I turn back around and head to my first class.  
Once I get into the class room I open up my notebook and pretend to be taking notes. Instead my notebook is full of thoughts. Looking back at the first page of the note book, I almost smile as I remember why I have it.  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
"Now Zero, as stupid as it might sound, the organization wants you to keep a book of thoughts to record what is going on inside of you with your, um, condition." The chairman states to a miniature Zero with a grim face on.  
The small Zero nods as he grabs the notebook and goes into his new room and sits on the bed. He opens the first page with a blank stare, grabs his pencil and before the tip touches the paper, a mini Yuuki opens the door and calls Zero for dinner. Relucently, the mini Zero follows, wondering about how this girl can smile when everything is upside down. After an eventful dinner, a mini Zero rethinks about his opinion of the girl being naive. Zero plops on the bed and opens his notebook again, this time when his pencil is about to touch the paper, he isn't interrupted. Instead he writes a promise to himself.  
_Never, ever,  
_~~Flash back interrupted~~  
RING RING RING  
I sigh as I slowly get up, grab the notebook and go to my next class. Until the last three periods of the day, I stay completely distracted in my thoughts.  
Before the start of the third to last class, I start to wonder if Yuuki will wake up in time for her only three day classes. when class starts I notice Yuuki isn't in class. I sigh as I remember that I forgot to set an alarm for Yuuki to wake up to. After the last three day classes, I go to the chairman's house and change into the other uniform. Once I finish changing I notice Yuuki is in the bathroom, changed into her night class uniform gulping down some tablets.  
"Did you forgot to wake up or just chose not to today. You missed your day time classes." I say sneaking up behind her.  
Yuuki jumps and spins around before replying.  
"No, turns out my time out in the sun is over. When I tried to go to the classes I nearly passed out. The chairman had to drag me inside because I couldn't wake up. After that he decided that All my classes are to be at night." She whispered sadly. Tears start to flow down her cheeks as she silently cries.  
I wrap my arms around her and comfort her.  
"Shhh, it's okay. Just because you can't go out in the strong sunlight without anything blocking the sun, doesn't mean that we can't get you out there one way or another." I say softly into her hair.  
She sniffles as she mumbles a thanks and rubs her eyes dry of anymore more tears.  
We walk to the night class gates slowly, and manage to keep the fans in line tonight. When they all disappear we follow the rest of the class into the building.

**Normal p.o.v**

"I thought you said we would be ready by the end of the month!" The pureblood seethed.  
"I did say that, and we would have been to, but many of your servants have been turned to dust." The lowly vampire squeaked.  
The pureblood vampire rubbed his temples and let out a long sigh. "Very well, instead of creating vampires, we'll gather every last one of them. Whhether they responded to the call or not." The vampire took another sip from his glass of blood.  
"Tell me, how many have responded to the call?"  
"One hundred level d's and five hundred level e's master" The servant replied, his nerves a bit relaxed.  
"Search for the last four hundred rats, or else you'll be the next one to bit the dust. Now leave me to rest, the sun will rise soon."  
The pureblood rose from his chair in front of the fire and walked over to his bed. The servant took the blood and its bottle.  
"The little girl's luck will soon run out. And then this little problem of mine will be solved." The pureblood whispered to himself as another piece of his skin fell to the ground.

Many miles from there, another one of the so called servants bit the dust.  
"I know our job is to eliminate them, but was there always this much?" Rima sighed.  
"It doesn't matter, the faster we finish the faster we go to sleep." Shiki sighed. "can you hand me another piece of pocky?"

* * *

Icey: Bye and thanks again! Please review. Sorry this was shorter then the others, but I can't get rid of writer's block.  
Zero: like that would make any difference  
Icey: shut the f**k up.  
Zero: No.  
Icey: I hate you.


	4. Memories and Problems, it doesn't add up

Iceyfire141: Hey everyone! Yes I know, surprising I'm still alive and didn't leave you guys completely hanging! I know there isn't any excuse about why I haven't posted in over a year. Honestly I hope to never have another writer's block that bad ugh. I wasn't able to even draw anything!

Zero: so you just left them hanging without a note or anything?

Iceyfire141: Sorry? Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It meant a lot to me and kept reminding me I have people I can't leave hanging. So thanks again to:  
**-Dai-light  
-purplestars11** _(also thank you for pointing out the error I will fix it_ asap.)  
**-Sapphiet**

Zero: *disclaimer* Iceyfire141 does not own vampire knight under any circumstances what so ever. Otherwise the story wouldn't be as great and also because she isn't that smart to create such a good idea.

*Also just to clear somethings up: The person Yuuki keep talking to is her bloodlust/vampire conscience. In one chapter in vampire Knight after she awakens her bloodlust is talks to her, I can't remember which though. So in this story I use that idea as someone who will guide her as a vampire and to also help Yuuki throughout the story. I hope that helps.*

* * *

**Zero's p.o.v**

"And that my class is what Dracula was truly based on" says the teacher sitting on his desk.

'_Bunch of idiots. I mean how do you get caught back then?'_

I glance down over at Yuuki and notice that she is actually paying attention, like she's interested in the past.

'_It does make sense though. She had her memories locked away from her. So I guess the past is something that she likes finding out._'

The bell rings and we move to our next class. Since today is a b-day Yuuki has her nature bendy class today. I get to just sit there or do some combat training. But how is she going to handle being with the 'king' for an hour? Or is it not him this time?

Walking to the gym I lag behind slowly taking my time. Why rush? I don't even like these classes and I know how to fight.

Once in the gym everyone partners up. For her first lesson Yuuki has to train with Aido. Rima is somewhere on a mission I heard. She probably has Shiki with her too.

I walk over to the other side of the gym with a very unpleasant sight in front of me, a guy with an eyepatch. My old sensei.

"Hey." I say warily

"Come on. I'm training you today. Just like in the old days" Yagari says.

Taking off our coats we get ready in our battle stances. But he also pulls out his gun.

"Bullsh**. Fair fight, no weapons." I growl

"Not much of a fair fight though don't you think?"

Growling I start to charge and wait for the gunshot. I notice his hand start to twitch with the trigger and duck trying to knock him off balance. He jumps up and avoid the attack.

"Novice attempts get you nowhere. You should know that" He says sternly.

Jumping up, I move to the left as he attempts to punch the right side of my stomach.

I move in to take a chance as he is left lingering in the air from the lack of a target. I swing my fist and hit him in the gut, backing away after I make sure I hit my target.

"Who is the novice now" I say grinning with a cocky smile turning around.

Suddenly I take a hit to the back of my head losing my balance.

"Never take your eyes off you opponent until you finish them off. First lesson remember?"

My whole body sways forward before a hands grabs me from behind and throws me backwards.

I hit my back against the wall and slide down it panting. I hear his footsteps racing towards me.

'_Just focus'_

Just as I open my eyes I grab my gun and point it at his head.

Seeing this he starts laughing.

"I'm no vampire remember?"

"Who says all my bullets are for vampires?" I say with my grin widening and his laughing ceased.

Everyone else in the gym starts to watch intently now hearing my last statement. Their eyes all glance at me with obvious disgust.

"Thought you said fair fight kid." Yagari states obviously angry.

"Since when is life fair." I state back with venom seeping in my voice.

"I wouldn't know, why don't you tell me."

My head pounds as memories try to make themselves known again. Certain ugly and disturbing ones. Glaring at him, I get up still breathing rather hard.

"It fucking sucks." I whisper more to myself than to him.

Knowing that every person in the room was watching with glares of their own I start to walk towards the doors fed up with the suffocating atmosphere.

Finally out the doors of the gym and jump out of a nearby window landing on my feet. Looking up, I notice the full moon in the sky Its light making my pale skin seemingly glow.*

"It fucking sucks. Obviously I would know right? I mean who better to ask then the kid who's whole family was murder just on some crazy nutcases whim?" I whisper.

Closing my eyes I feel the chilly breeze whipping at me. I let the cool air allow my body to relax after the sudden charge of adrenaline.

As I stand there cooling off, I sense everything around me. My senses were so heighten after I drank from Yuuki that I can't remember what it was like to be human.

In the background I hear footsteps running around frantically in the grass. Frowning I turn around to meet soft chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine Yuuki. You can go back to class now. Your little minions are probably worried about their little princess. Especially their king I bet." I say turning back around.

"Well they can wait. You're my best friend, you come first." She says walking towards me.

I plop down on the ground putting my head in my hands. I growl with frustration letting it seep out before I go on a rampage.

Yuuki sits herself down next to me and leans onto my shoulder.

"I want everything to go to how it was before. I miss having to wake you up at the end of every class because I always woke up before the bell rings. Or when you would attempt to make dinner and we would have to put out a huge kitchen fire. When I could just sit here and you would surprise attack me from behind. I want it back. But life is just a bitch."

I tense realizing that I just let out what was really on my mind.

_Crap._

"I want that too." She whispers.

Surprised I glance at her and see the Yuuki I knew as a human. Her eyes are soft, her voice is soothing and she seems so helpless. As if she never turned into the youngest vampire princess alive with the whole vampire community able to bend at her will.

"Yet we both know that it can't happen. Not unless we're in our dream. Whenever I wake up I look in the mirror and still can't believe this is who I am. I'm a pureblood. I have power to do things that others can't. I end each day hoping it's just a dream, a nightmare, anything but reality, because I became what you hate most. A pureblood. I miss those days Zero. All I want is to worry about my failing grades." She whispers.

I look at her surprised by her answer.

_Is it really that obvious how much I miss the human her? How strongly I dislike her as a pureblood? I mean I still love her, but I want the old Yuuki, the one I knew inside and out. _Breaking out of my thoughts I awkwardly nod showing her that I'm still listening. Acknowledging it, she continues.

" All that's left to do is live like I never lived before I guess. I still want things to be the same between us though. I'm losing Yuri, but I don't want to lose you too. That would be the worst of this nightmare. I mean I love my memories, my parents and knowing what happened, but I just can't shake off the feeling that something worse is going to come, and that I still have one piece of myself missing. And this time it has nothing to do with Oni-sama."

_So she only wants things to stay the same. I can't get my hopes too high because of one sentence. Besides its Yuuki, she isn't always aware of how the words may seem to others, no matter what she really means._

She stands up and holds her hand out to me.

"Do we have to go back?" I whine. _Funny switch of roles. Now I'm the one whining about classes._

"Come one, before the bell rings."

Sighing I take her hand and pull myself up. Running we both make it to our next class.

When we arrived there no one bothers to ask her where she went. They all probably knew anyways. Yet I notice that the bastard king still isn't here. which is strange. He is always monitoring the night class.I frown as I pick a sit towards the back again while Yuuki sits herself in the seat next to me.

_There's something up, and I want to know what. Because I have a feeling it doesn't just involve Kuran anymore._

After our last class me and Yuuki head to the Chairman's house not bothering to go to our dorms anymore. With our new schedules there isn't any point.

Yuuki goes over and heads to take a shower. Once I make sure the water is running I head the the Chairman's office. Opening the door I look up about to speak when I spot Kuran and getting up from the chair.

"Classes ended already? I must have lost track of time. My apologies for taking up so much of your time. I shall be heading back to the dorms now. Just please take what I said into concern, I need an answer. Soon"

Kuran walks out the door ignoring my presence completely.

_Bastard._

"So Zero is there something you would like to talk about?" The chairman ask me.

I close the door behind me and take a seat in the chair. I need to get to the bottom of this, it might help Yuuki.

"Actually there was something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now..."

**Kuran's pov**

_Dammit Kiryu, I still needed to ask the chairman one final thing. But I can't have you and Yuuki overhearing it. The last thing I need is to have my plans turn to dust after all this careful planning. Yuuki won't be safe here soon. I need to get back to Shizuka about the arrangements for the final part. Because after the final battle, Yuuki won't be the only one at risk._

**Zero's pov**

"Well Zero that's the whole story. At least what I can tell you right now."

"But you haven't told me anything"

"Exactly. I'm sorry, but you will find out soon enough trust me. It's just that right now we are in a very tight spot and Kaname is trying his best to fix it so he doesn't do more damage."

Putting some papers away in a folder he continues.

"Now do you mind making dinner tonight? I was called to the association again. I'll be back in two to three days. Don't worry though its nothing that important. Just some stupid problem with the Level E's again"

Before I can say a word he walks out with the folder in hand and heads to the association.

_Dammit. Luck is never going to be on my side is it?_

* * *

_*I mean glowing as in like the moon highlights the color of his skin making him seem more like an angel or as if he has an glow around him or like a heavenly feeling around him. Not sparkle like a freaking fairy like Edward Cullen. Don't get me wrong I liked twilight, its just that Edward is a vampire...not Tinkerbell._

Iceyfire141: It's still too short. Dammit. And yes I know Yagari is really Oc, but I just can't get his personality down. Sorry again about the whole not posting within a year thing. But thank you to everyone who stuck with the story anyways and will continue to stick with the story. Now that I don't testing anymore (for a while at least) I can create new chapters. And I even have everything ready to start writing the next one. Thanks again! Also please review! It keeps me positive about going on with this story! :)


End file.
